A non-resonant knocking sensor is known, which is fixed to a mounting position on an internal combustion engine by a fixing member such as a bolt for detection of the occurrence of knocking in the internal combustion engine. The knocking sensor has a piezoelectric element as a sensor element and a support member arranged to support the piezoelectric element. An insertion hole is fondled through the center of the support member such that the knocking sensor can be fixed to the mounting position on the internal combustion engine by insertion of the fixing member such as bolt into the through hole.
The knocking sensor also has a pair of electrodes to output a detected knocking signal to an external device. These electrodes are connected to each other by means of a metal film resistor (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Such a metal film resistor is used in various sensors (see, for example, Patent Documents 2 to 4).